


Sweet dreams

by 7loveloops



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7loveloops/pseuds/7loveloops
Summary: This is my first Published work so I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. I really enjoy JJP family AUs and wanted to write one myself. Hope you enjoyed :)





	Sweet dreams

The rainy nights in Seoul have been going on for about a week now and while some might find it to be gloomy and bothersome, Jaebum rather enjoyed the soft sounds of raindrops falling on the roof of his home and watching the rain fall through the glass windows in his home office. On this night while he examined images he had taken looking for inspiration on his next novel and used them to create yet another story. His most recently developed images were taken while he had on vacation in Japan and was able to explore the streets and visit famous sites with little to no interruption. While he was a very well known author, having reached the top ten best sellers list for his last book, he was looking to write something a bit different this time and just could not come up with the right plot points. Deep in thought while looking over four pictures he had grouped together the soft sound of his door creaking open interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head and glanced at his clock. It read 11:52 pm, by now he knew Jinyoung would have been asleep having been exhausted after a long day of teaching and grading papers. ”Appa”, his head turned from the clock over to the door where he saw Jaejin standing with his little hands covering his eyes. They had adopted Jaejin about one year after getting married. Jaebum knew Jinyoung had always wanted kids and while he himself was never sure of himself when it came to being a father. The exact day he knew everything would be okay was after he had gone to pick Jinyoung up. Jinyoung had been doing an internship at the local elementary school as a kindergarten assistant. Jaebum stopped and looked through the classrooms glass windows to see Jinyoung cheering up a little girl who had been crying. It was in that moment he could not wait for the day he saw Jinyoung smiling like that with their own child.

“What’s wrong Jaejin?”. He sees Jaejin uncover his eyes, a small tear runs down his cheek. “Scawwy” he says still standing by the door until he takes a few small steps inside so he isn’t near the dark hallway. Jaebum stands up from his desk and walks over to Jaejin. He crouches back down with a small smile on his face and wraps one arm around his small waist. After a second he wipes the small tears still visible in his son's brown eyes and caresses his cheek with his thumb. His son looks up at him with a small pout on his face, he can’t help but think he learned it from Jinyoung. Jaejin lets out a small huff still unable to speak. Jaebum picks him up and brings him over to the small couch in his office. He rests Jaejin on his lap and lets his son get comfortable before he gives him a little squeeze to reassure him that nothing is wrong. “Everything’s okay, it’s just a bad dream”. His son rests his head on his chest and grabs the fabric of Jaebum's shirt. “ Appa, Papa stay?” He questions. “Appa and Papa will always be with you Jaejin-ah don’t worry.” Jaebum looks over and sees one of Jaejins books is on the nightstand next to them and reaches over to grab it. “Appa will read your favorite okay?” Jaejin nods against his chest, his small hand back to clutching Jaebum's shirt after having let go so Jaebum could reach over and grab the small yellow book. He begins reading one of the stories in the book. The tale of two small green birds who over the course of time go on adventures which lead them to meet five other small green birds. In the end, the seven birds having found one another build their own home with each other. Once finished Jaebum looks down to see Jaejin fast asleep with a smile on his face.”Sweet dreams” he says as he sets the book down next to them and closes his eyes. The sound of rain softly lulling him to sleep, arms wrapped securely around his son.

Jinyoung wakes up in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water, having fallen asleep as soon as he put Jaejin to bed a few hours earlier. Before heading to the kitchen he sees the light coming out of Jaebum's office. Most nights he would tell Jaebum to come to bed so he isn’t up late into the night but he’d fallen asleep before getting the chance. Jinyoung walks over to the door of Jaebum's office ready to softly wake his husband so they can both sleep in their bed. What he sees instead brings him to a halt and puts a soft smile on his face. Jaejin and Jaebum both sound asleep on the small couch with peaceful looks on their faces. Jinyoung goes over to a corner in Jaebum's office where he keeps a blanket and walks back over to the couch. He softly drapes the blanket over them and places a small kiss on both of their foreheads. He takes one last glance at their sleeping faces and can’t help but thank whoever it was that allowed him to find Jaebum and have this small family he had always wanted. With a small “ click” he turns off the light and walks out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Published work so I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. I really enjoy JJP family AUs and wanted to write one myself. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
